Pirating Avengers
by DragonlordRynn
Summary: It was a nice Sunday Morning until a giant bank of fog appeared. And that would only be the beginning.
1. Three Months later

**Author: Heyyyy. Guess what? I started making a sequel to 'Avenging Pirates', since you guys loved it so much.  
Sadly, I have not finished more than two and a half chapter until now. I'm hoping that uploading it now will motivate me enough to continue.  
**

**And I seriously hope I manage to tie this sequel to the success of Avenging Pirates.**

* * *

Three Months later

It was a normal Sunday Morning. Tony had slept till nine until the smell of Steve's pancakes lured him out of his bed. After that, he played the GTA multiplayer against Clint and Natasha. Clint won, accompanied by very fast, very angry and very colourful Russian cursing after he picked off Natasha in a spectacular explosion featuring a helicopter, a tank, a rocket launcher and a boat. After that, he wanted to build something with Bruce while Thor tried to get Steve to play a game that sounded like a sneeze.

The operative word being 'tried', because as soon they had the rules explained, the alarm began blaring throughout the tower.

Hydra was attacking Washington D.C. on their quest to search for occult magic. So the Avengers had to stop them.

"It's a pity our crazy pirate friends are no longer around", Tony voiced his thoughts as he flew over the soldiers and blasted them into oblivion, "They have been so much fun."

"Should I run around and laugh like mad when they are trying to kill me?" Natasha asked wryly while shooting the advancing enemy. "Or should I just rob them blind?"

"Better not, Nat", Clint replied, "Alone the idea of you _laughing _makes me uncomfortable."

"Bite me, Hawkboy", the redhead bit back.

"Mhm. Maybe later today."

"Guys, this isn't the time!" Steve yelled, "Quit flirting and get back to work!"

"This isn't work", Clint murmured, "This is torture. These guys aren't even worth our time, yet they are super annoying. Besides, today is friggin' Sunday."

"We're heroes", the Black Widow explained, "We don't do Sundays, or Free Time or Normal."

"Yeah, but I think a bit off time would be nice, you know?"

"Off Time incoming, Legolas", Tony chimed in, seconds before a loud roar drew the Hydra Agent's attention.

Hulk arrived on the scene and after the enemy shot at the green rage monster a few times, he was angry enough and simply proceeded with smashing each and every person.

"Yeah. 'Sent in Hulk' is not a valid option for some free time."

Thor landed next to them. He was frowning deeply.

"Thor? Is there a problem?" Steve wondered.

"Something is amiss, friend Rogers", the Thunder God explained, "I sadly do not know what."

"Can you think about that later? After we finished beating up the bad guys?"

"Friend Bruce is making great progress, it seems."

"Yeah but..." Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together, "Where is that fog coming from?"

The Avengers stared in surprise as a giant wall of fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Guys..." Tony warned, "I'm getting weird readings from that thing. Better pull back for now."

The team did as the genius said until they realized one thing:

"Uhm... where's Bruce?"

"Shit! Still in there ripping Hydra asses open!"

"..."

"Do you guys hear anything?"

"Right... shouldn't he be roaring and smashing?"

"It's silent... too silent..."

"Doctor Banner is no longer available", JARVIS chimed up, startling the Avengers.

"What do you mean?"

"That means I have no longer access to his communicator. It seems Doctor Banner has vanished."

The Avengers eyed each other, each of them understanding without having to say a word.

"Tony, keep an eye on us!" Natasha ordered, "We're going in to get Bruce back!" They didn't wait for the Iron warrior to reply as all of them charged into the fog.

"Okay, if you want to go to Silent Hill, you're welcome", the Billionaire mumbled. He waited for the answer, but there was none. "Guys?"

Only Static.

"Jarvis? Where are they?"

"No signals, Sir."

"Shit! "Guys! I hope for your sake you didn't get yourself zapped to that Hellhole of Silent Hill! Because I'm not wanting to fight some scary boob monster to rescue your sorry asses!"

Static.

"Shit! Okay, hold on, I'm getting you out of there!"

The billionaire dove into the grey wall.

-o-

It was a few moments later when Fury got a call.

"Director Fury?"

The man's single eye narrowed. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"I am the Artificial Intelligence called JARVIS and Mr. Stark found out your private number as soon the Avengers initiative was issued."

"Stark, I swear to God if that's a prank call I will find you!"

"That would be most welcome, Director."

"What does that mean?"

"Mr. Stark has vanished. Just like the other Avengers."

"Vanished? What do you mean?"

"They are gone, Director. Their communicators have disappeared. I immediately checked every surveillance camera at and near their last place of action, but they have disappeared. It seems they have vanished from this world."

Fury scowled deeply as he turned towards Coulson. "Agent Coulson, alert Richards immediately. That idiot of Stark managed to zap the Avengers away."


	2. Dropping into an Adventure

**Author: Progress is slow (thanks, SoulStealer Pokemon), but I managed to finish the 3rd Chapter. I hope I manage to finish at least one chapter in a week.  
But first I want to thank you for your support. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Dropping into an Adventure

Tony never felt that uneasy as he did at the moment. His systems warned him that there was something wrong with the fog, yet he did not stop his team from going in. He even joked about the fog coming from Silent Hill. Now he had lost all contact with them.

"Guys?"

Only Static.

"Jarvis? Where are they?"

"No signals, Sir."

"Shit! "Guys! I hope for your sake you didn't get yourself zapped to that Hellhole of Silent Hill! Because I'm not going to fight some scary boob monster to rescue your sorry asses!"

Static.

"Shit! Okay, hold on, I'm getting you out of there!"

The billionaire dove into the grey wall, questioning his own sanity while doing so. Maybe he should have listened to that very part of his brain as suddenly all his systems died and he dropped like a rock down.

"Shit! Shit! JARVIS! Are you there, man?!"

Only static came to his ears. Swearing in every language he knew (even binary) and trying everything to get his systems back online the man tumbled further towards the ground.

It took him a moment to realize he was no longer falling towards solid concrete. No, there was only a wide blue sky and an equally blue ocean beneath him.

"...The fuck?"

The billionaire forgot his struggle with gravity for a moment when he stared at the scenery. "Jaaaaaarvvviiiiiiissss" he eventually wailed, "Get back online as fast as possible, I'm hallucinating again!"

A movement beneath him made him look down and he froze in horror at what rose from the sea. It was a giant monster which looked suspiciously like a mixture between a vulture, a poodle and a snake and it was way larger than anything he had ever seen.

And it seemed hungry.

It too noticed the small figure dropping towards it. With a roar it opened its mouth, intent on swallowing Tony whole.

"JARVIS!" the billionaire shouted in panic.

"_brzzttttt_-tems online."

"Jarvis?"

"Backup systems online, sir."

"Activate the boosters now!"

The suit powered up just as the monster was about to close its jaws. With a powerful blast the armoured man rocketed away and the monster only got a mouthful of fire and pain.

"Yeeeeehaaaaa!"

"Very fitting expression, sir."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony grinned slightly before becoming serious again. "Okay, locate the other Avengers. Let's get back home, we still have Hydra asses to kick."

"I can't", the A.I. explained mournfully, "Even if their communicators are not deactivated. There is not a single satellite in the orbit of this planet."

"Wait a moment... _this _planet? This isn't Earth?"

"Sadly not, Sir. It seems to be the very same planet you visited three months ago. Which means I am no longer connected to the Stark Tower. I am merely a safety copy installed into this suit."

"...Holy shit!"

"I concur, Sir."

Tony fell silent for a while. "Okay, then find me the nearest island or ship. Maybe I can locate my science buddy or his freaky crew."

"Nearest ship located. Shall I set a new course?"

"Do so."

The armour changed traction and flew into the new direction. Tony suddenly had to think of his first flight with the Mark I back in Afghanistan.

Energy failure inclusive.

"Not again!" Tony shouted as his boosters simply shut off, leaving him shooting towards the sea once more.

"I'm very sorry, Sir", JARVIS said, "But it seems I am not able to reactivate them. It would be wise to land somewhere to do repairs on the suit."

"Land where, Jarvis? We're over friggin' ocean!"

"That is not correct. The aforementioned ship is closing in."

"Okay. Change traction. And try to slow down. We're trying to land on that."

"Will do so, Sir."

The Iron warrior changed his path slightly, so Tony was actually able to see the ship. He frowned deeply. "Hold on... don't I know this thing from somewhere?"

"Warning. The boosters aren't reacting either. I would prepare for a rough landing, Sir."

The genius sighed out. "It looks there is no other choice then. Jarvis, are the weapon systems working?"

"Sadly not"

"Then lock the suit. I don't want to face a bunch of angry people unprotected when I'm done tearing open their ship."

"Will do that, Sir."

Tony exhaled coldly and braced himself for the impact. He was still more or less racing with a few hundred miles per hours towards the ship. There wouldn't be much left of the vehicle when he was done ripping through it.

His armour suddenly jerked backwards, stopping in mid-air. The billionaire blinked in confusion. "Hey? Where's the impact? Shouldn't there be an impact?"

"It seems the Mark 46 was stopped."

"How?"

"A strong electro-magnetic field, Sir. It seems it has its origins in that 'Bear with Goggles', as you called him the last time."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "That's him! That's the guy I met when Doc Lecter was with me! Kid something!"

"Eustass Kid, was his name, I believe."

The Billionaire cheered on the inside as he watched the massive red-haired pirate lower the suit more or less gently on the deck of his ship.

As soon Tony had solid ground beneath his feet, he had the visor opened and beamed at the pirate captain.

"Hey, thanks for the catch, man!"

Kid scowled a bit. "I didn't want you tear through my ship." He narrowed his eyes slightly at the man in the awesome robot suit. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"How can you forget my face? Tony Stark. Playboy, philanthropist, genius, billionaire, Sherlock Holmes and Ironman. We've seen each other three months ago, when Doctor Lecter and I ended up on your ship."

Kid grunted. "Now I remember", he growled irritated, "Shouldn't you be playing with your little friends back in your own world?"

"It seems I'm stranded here", the man explained with a little downbeat expression. He quickly started beaming again. "But that's not the point! I would like to have something to drink because I just blasted my way out of a sea monster's mouth."

-OoOoO-

The last thing Steve could remember was a violent battle, then fog, then an impact on water. Slowly, he pried his eyes open to find out where he was at the moment. Because he knew they were fighting in a_ city_, not near _water_.

It took him a moment to realize that now he was no longer in Washington. He wasn't even in Columbia or anywhere else in America, he decided after a moment. Because right now he was floating on a piece of driftwood somewhere on the Atlantic. At least he still had his shield.

Steve groaned and turned over, feeling the sun burn down on him. He couldn't see any land though.

"_How far have I been drifted off?"_ he wondered vaguely while searching for his communicator. It was gone.

"Wonderful", he groaned out again as he pulled his hand over his face, "Now I have to wait until somebody finds me and picks me up."

He sighed and sat up, unable to see very far with the sun's glare. The Soldier crossed his legs and arms and tilted his head slightly when he noticed a ripple on the water.

Seconds later the water exploded outwards, revealing a wall of scales and fur. Steve jumped back in shock when he realized that there was a Sea Monster suddenly glaring at him with hungry eyes.

The monster (a Sea Wolf, it seemed) licked its fangs and was about to swallow the Man out of time whole when several cannon balls hit it square in the face and exploded violently, sending the whole thing cowering back beneath the waves. Steve blinked in confusion and slowly turned around, seeing a large ship pulling up to the driftwood he was on. The ship had a blue body with darker spots, a sort of watchtower on its deck and several giant sails. A seagull and the word 'Marine' were imprinted on them. Immediately Steve recognized where he was and what was going on. He was no longer in America or on Earth. He was on that world Luffy and his friends came from. And worse, the enemies of Luffy just pulled up and saved his ass.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" somebody yelled down from the Battle Ship. A rope ladder was thrown down to him. Steve looked up in surprise and blinked a few times.

"Uh... yeah. I'm alright. Nothing broken and I haven't been eaten."

"Good, then come up here!"

The Soldier grasped the ladder and hauled himself up to the ship. He figured that this was the better alternative to being lost at sea.

When he emerged at the rail, several strong arms grabbed his uniform and pulled him on deck. Almost in the same moment, a thick warm blanket was put over his shoulders. Steve blinked again, because this was not what he heard about the Marines from the Strawhat Pirates.

"Hey man. Did your ship sink?" a Marine asked him. Steve threw him a quick look. He stood about as tall as Tony, but had a serious underbite with actual _tusks _sticking out of his jaw. He also had a bucket with G-5 imprinted on it on his head.

The Man out of Time decided to stick with that story until his brain thought of a better one. It would be of a disadvantage if the Marine figured out he was working with the Strawhat Pirates once, a group that was hunted by the World Government on great scale. So he settled for lying. For now. "Yeah, there was this huge storm and I kind of... woke up floating at sea."

"Tough luck", a gruff voice said. The Marines edged away as a massive man appeared. He was taller than Thor, and far more muscular. His silver hair was slicked back, his reddish-brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He had a scar over his right eye. His jacket was open and he had a sort of coat draped over his shoulders. His feet stuck in combat boots and he was wearing gloves. The weird thing however, were the _two _cigars clenched between his teeth. A young woman stood next to him. She too was wearing a coat over her shoulders, had a katana stuck to her belt, glasses on her nose and her dark hair was tied together.

"I'm Vice Admiral Smoker", the man growled, "This is Captain Tashigi. You are on a ship of the G-5 branch of the Marines. Who are you?"

"I'm Steve Rogers", Steve explained as he pulled off his hood, "But I'm more commonly known as Captain America."

"Captain... America?" Captain Tashigi asked confused, "This does sound like a Pirate's epithet, but I do not recognize you."

"This is because I'm not a pirate, Ma'am. Actually, I protect innocent people from those who wish to harm them."

He looked back to Smoker. "Sir, asking for permission to request a favour."

Smoker lifted his eyebrows. "Permission granted, Captain", he grunted.

"I have lost my team. It would be a great help to me if you would allow me to stay on your ship until I either managed to locate them or discovered where they might be."

"We are not a cruise ship", the white-haired Vice Admiral growled, "Why should I take you with us and not dump you on the next island?"

"I would try to make myself useful and help you and your men in your mission to protect the innocent from raiding Pirate crews."

"Can you fight?" Smoker asked.

"I can, sir."

"You're hired. Until we locate your team, I will be your superior, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. But drop this 'Sir' crap."

-OoOoO-

All Natasha could remember was the massive bank of fog, then darkness. Groaning she pried her eyes open, realizing only a second later that she was, in fact, tied to a chair.

"Wonderful", she muttered, "Tied to a chair yet again. Guys, this wasn't funny the first time!"

"She's awake!" a grating voice said next to her. Her senses registered the smell of unwashed men, of alcohol and other unspeakable odours.

"Good, let's see whether she can talk some more", another voice said. Natasha ground her teeth and glared up, noting that she was in some sort of shady bar. She was surrounded by a whole lot of unwashed guys and there were bounty posters stuck to the wall behind the bar counter.

"Gentlemen", the Black Widow sighed out, "Please release me or I will have to take measures against you."

"Measures!" the leader of the group laughed, "A little girl wants to take measures against us? Don't you know who we are? We are the Blue Fly pirates!"

Natasha arched her eyebrows. "Fly Pirates? Oh. Did you know that I am the Black Widow?"

She lashed out with her foot, kicking the captain off balance. In the same motion she stood up, still tied to the chair and tackled the next guy. He went down as she whirled around, slamming the chair's legs into his side while simultaneously dodging a blade aimed at her head. One guy (the captain again) tried to grab her from behind, but Natasha threw her head back, shattering his nose with her skull. The resounding 'Crunch' sent a pleasant shiver down the assassin's back. She whirled again, digging the chair legs into a guy's groin and using the momentum to catapult herself off the floor. She turned her back (and the chair) down and crushed hard onto another guy, knocking him out cold. The wooden obstacle shattered, freeing the Black Widow. Immediately she spun around, her leg outstretched and hitting another guy in the cheek. The man went down as the assassin flicked two small disks at three guys. A strong electrical surge knocked all three out at once.

The remaining crew was quickly dealt with using a chair leg and a bottle of whiskey. Natasha only used the leg as weapon though. The Whiskey was downed while the assassin was kicking and punching the remaining crew towards next week.

The bar went deadly still as the last man reeled over and stayed down.

"A Black Widow is a kind of Spider", the Russian finished, "And spiders eat flies for lunch."

She huffed out when nobody dared to move, so she was about to walk out to find out where the hell she was, but the Bounty Posters caught her eye. She walked over to the bar counter, scaring the barman away as she glared at a familiar grinning face.

"Wanted, Dead or Alive, Monkey D. Luffy. 400.000.000. So I am on the Grandline now?"

"I see you are looking for the son of Dragon", a man said behind her. Natasha whipped around, ready to rip the fucker's head clean off. She was mildly surprised to see a blonde man sitting on a stool next to her, shuffling cards and looking generally bored.

The Russian Spy narrowed her eyes and looked at the man, then at the Bounty posters. He was there.

"Basil Hawkins", she muttered, "The Magician. Bounty: 320.000.000. Interesting."

"Your fighting style is... unmatched", the man said with a bored voice. "You are looking for Luffy, correct?"

"Natasha shrugged. "Not really", she admitted, "That psychopath of a doctor would suffice too, but I guess an entire wanted crew is easier to locate than a single guy in a submarine, won't they?"

"Your chances of finding Monkey D. Luffy on your own... are near zero", Hawkins stated.

"Is that so?"

"The New World is treacherous", he continued, "Bad weather, giant sea monsters, no possibilities to navigate without a log port."

His red eyes met Natasha's green ones. "You will get lost before you can find who you are looking for."

"Let me guess. You are just telling me you're inviting me to your ship so you can help me locate Strawhat. Okay, where is the catch?"

"The catch is that you will have to become a crewmember. That means I would be your captain and you had to follow my orders." He shuffled his cards again. "The possibility to find Monkey D. Luffy however, would rise to a hundred percent when you accompany me."

Natasha huffed out in defeat. "Fine. I worked as mercenary once, I guess I can do that again." She crossed her arms in front of her body. "But I tell you right now: If I manage to locate Thor or Tony first, I'll be gone before we reach Strawhat, understood?"

"Your crew members, I assume? I find nothing offensive in this request. You can proceed as you wish in that case", Hawkins explained.

"Good, 'Captain', show me the ship then."

"I will do so", the magician said as he rose from his stool. "Just a little demand: Don't beat up my men."

"When they keep their fingers to themselves, I won't have a reason to break them."

"Very well. We have a deal, it seems."

"Deal."

-OoOoO-

Clint awoke with a nasty headache. Groaning he pushed himself up, memories of the battle flooding back to his mind. They have been fighting, very hard even so, but suddenly nothing.

"Guess I got knocked out", the archer mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Pretty hard too, vy darling", a voice said near him. Clint blinked in confusion, because that was not a voice he knew. And he had pretty good memories about every person he met so far.

Slowly he turned around to face the person talking to him. He froze in shock once he did. For a moment he genuinely believed there was a _giant _sitting next to his bed, only he realized a moment later that he was only _abnormally huge_. Just like Brook and Kin'emon. However, this guy was weirdly proportioned too. His _head alone_ was as large as Clint's _entire body_. He had blue curls on his scalp, a small crown (still large enough for Natasha to cram herself in) atop his locks, an arrow-shaped chin (seriously?!) and enough make-up on his face to supply a whole Death Metal concert hall.

And then his body, oh God, his _body_! Clint felt slightly sick when he realized that the guy's torso was about the same size as his head, but that wasn't what disturbed him. No, it was the fact the guy was wearing a sort of mankini in hot pink, a pearl necklace around his thick neck, fishnet stockings and high heeled boots on his legs, elbow-length gloves on his hands and a cape on his back. All of this while being slightly overweight, making him look like Rocky's Nightmare of his Horror Show.

The archer did something he had never done before.

He screamed, reeled backwards and off the bed and hit his head hard on the nightstand next to it.

The weird guy was on his feet in a moment, leaning over the bed. "Hey, is everything right with vyou?" he asked.

"Nothing is right!" Clint shouted back, "Where the bleeding Hell am I?!"

"You're currently on a ship of the Revolutionary Army", a female voice said from the door. A young woman with short light brown hair appeared in Clint's field of vision. "Geez Iva", she mumbled when she took in the situation, "Would you please step outside for a bit? You're scaring that poor guy."

"Ve? How can that be? Vi would never try to scare another person!"

"But it looks you do", a blonde young man said, "Please leave until he settled in."

The blue-haired drag queen shrugged. "Ah, okay", he said, "Vi was going to look for Dragon-boy anyways. Have fun, vy darlings." He went out and Clint exhaled in relief.

"Well", he muttered as he dragged himself upright, "Thanks, I guess. Sorry for screaming like a little girl, I generally don't get scared easily."

"No need to apologize. Iva is kind of weird for people who never saw him before", the woman waved the archer off, "Anyways, who are you?"

"Clinton Barton", Clint said, "Everybody calls me Clint, though. I'm from SHIELD."

"Shield?" the blonde man asked, "What shield?"

Clint furrowed his brows. "SHIELD is an organization, working in secrecy mostly. But they were behind the Avengers."

"Avengers?" the brunette and the blonde looked at each other. "Uhm... never heard of it."

Clint stared at the two in utter shock. "We saved the World a few times. Never heard of Ironman, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow or Hawkeye?"

"Hawkeye we know. Greatest Swordsman in the world."

"Greatest..." the archer could hear the gears inside his head starting to grind. "Where did I hear that..."

Within seconds everything clicked in its place. Clint could remember the short conversation he had with Usopp in the Archery Range of the Stark Tower. With a groan he flopped on his bed and put his hand on his forehead. "Wonderful", he ground out, "Now I'm stuck in the very world of that Strawhat Pirate Gang."

"Strawhat?" the blonde suddenly asked, "You know my brother, Luffy?"

"Looks like it", the archer admitted, "Can you take me there?"

"Of course we can", the blonde grinned. "I wanted to see my little Brother anyways. Hey, I'm Sabo and this is Koala. Nice to meet you!"

-OoOoO-

Meanwhile, the Strawhat Pirates were having a good time on a summer island. Nami had overruled them this time to go to the less frantic island the Log Pose showed, because they needed supplies. And since it was such a beautiful island, nobody really objected.

But just as they had everything they needed, Marines decided to pop up and spoil their fun.

Marines themselves weren't much of a threat, but they had a Pacifista with them. And that thing was one of the newer models, programmed to avoid the stronger crew members and target the weaker ones.

During the battle, Nami had been separated from the others, fending Marines off by herself. She was just about to zap them with her Thunder Tempo when something heavy hit the floor just behind her, making her lose her balance and stagger.

She didn't need to turn around to know what exactly stood behind her.

The beeping noise... bad sign.

"Cat Burglar Nami", a soft voice said. Very Bad sign.

The sound of the Laser attack charging. Run-the-Hell-for-your-life-bad sign!

The navigator barely managed to dodge by flopping onto the ground when the laser shot right through the space that had been occupied by her head a few seconds ago. She just wanted to get the Hell away from this place, but the Pacifista wasn't her only problem. The Marine Soldiers were around as well.

Slowly she lifted her head, smiling at the group awkwardly. "I guess you guys are not going to give me a head start, are you?"

The clicking of guns was all the answer she needed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

She was just about to roll away and try to at least survive the first shots, when a mighty lightning bolt raced from the sky and hit the Marines, frying them within seconds. Nami stared in shock, because she did not notice that there was going to be a thunder storm. A second later she realized that she should have been zapped as well, being completely surrounded by the enemy, yet she wasn't.

And a moment later she saw the reason why.

A tall muscular blonde man stood a few feet behind the torched Marines and glared at the Pacifista behind the Navigator. A second later he thrust the hammer in his hand towards it, sending a lightning bolt right at the machine. The attack sent the cyborg reeling backwards, but the man was already upon it, smashing his weapon down onto the Pacifista's head. Energy surged from the site of the impact and raced through the circuits, frying the thing from the inside. Seconds later it exploded violently, sending debris everywhere.

Nami was still on the ground, hands over her head to protect herself, but she knew she would be pelted by the projectiles. She didn't register the strong arm that latched around her waist and she didn't notice how she was taken away from the site of explosion.

Her senses only returned to her when she was put back onto the ground and a concerned voice spoke up.

"Are you hale, my fair lady Nami?"

The orange-haired woman blinked a few times at the man who just rescued her. His blue eyes sweeping over her form to make sure she was unharmed.

It took her a moment to respond to his question.

"Where the Hell are you coming from, Thor?!"

-OoOoO-

The Heart Pirates were approaching an island in the hope of restocking when they realized that something was wrong. Namely, the entire harbour town has been turned into rubble, Pirates were fleeing and ships were sunk.

That was when Law decided to dock on the other side of the island and scout the situation first. He quickly gathered a team to accompany him- Jean Bart, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo- while the rest was to stay back on the submarine. The five dashed into the dense vegetation and made their way towards the ruined settlement.

When they approached it, they heard a loud roar and froze instantly. After a moment, Law gave the sign to move onwards so they crept out of the brushes. Seconds later, they were greeted by a crowd of scared pirates running away with pure terror etched onto their faces.

"IT'S COMING!" one of them shouted, "IT'S COMING AND IT SMASHES EVERYTHING!"

Another saw the five walking _towards_ the source of panic and yelled at them. "RUN! RUN! OR IT WILL SMASH YOU TOO!"

Law merely arched an eyebrow, but decided to check things out. He urged his group forwards until they stopped behind a corner, carefully peeking around it. There was a giant green... monster turning everything into rubble while roaring enraged.

Penguin, Bepo and Shachi gulped audible and even Jean Bart seemed nervous. Law however, raised his eyebrows even higher before settling to a frown.

"This is... unexpected", he muttered, "What is he doing here?"

"Captain?" Penguin whispered, "Do you know this...monster?"

"As a matter of fact, I do", the doctor replied, "Do you remember when I told you that I was stuck in a whole different world with Mugiwara-ya?"

"Uhm... you sure you weren't just drunk to High Hell when that happened, Captain?" Shachi asked.

Law calmly slapped Shachi over the head. "You know I don't drink. Makes me lose control. No, this is one of those 'heroes' the people on this other world can count on in the face of danger. Now let me talk to him."

The surgeon casually went over to the raging monster. His crew wanted to stop him, but they weren't fast enough and too afraid to do anything as well.

"Hulk-ya"

The monster stopped maltreating the town and whipped around, roaring at the newcomer.

Law stiffened noticeably, but he didn't show any sign of fear on his face.

"Hulk-ya, I was hoping you'd remember me", the man said in a calm voice. The giant green monster glared at him, but didn't show any signs of attack. For now.

So far so good.

"I know you recognize me", Law continued, "I was in Manhattan. I was with Chopper-ya and Bruce-ya showed us his laboratory."

The green monster actually seemed puzzled for a moment. It tilted its head before scowling slightly.

"Hulk know fuzzy hat", it grunted, "Fuzzy hat friend of Chopper"

"Exactly. Now, would you calm down please? I'd like to talk to Bruce-ya."

"Fuzzy hat not friend of Hulk", the monster growled. Law froze and eyed it warily. "Fuzzy hat son of puny god. Fuzzy hat scare Bruce!"

"_Oh Shit!"_

"Hulk protect Bruce! Fuzzy hat scare Bruce!" the monster roared out, slamming both fists into the floor. "Hulk smash fuzzy hat!"

The fearsome Surgeon of Death didn't last for five seconds.


	3. Stuck on the Grandline

**Author: Thank you very much for your support! I will try to keep the Chapters uploading each week.  
Except for middle April to middle May. Then we are going to be in Taiwan, so there are (most likely) no new chapters. Still, I hope you enjoy my story.  
**

* * *

Stuck on the Grandline

When Bruce came back to his senses, the first he noticed was the wrecked town he was in. He slowly turned around, noting two men in white boiler suits near him. He frowned slightly at them.

"OH NO! HE'S LOOKING AT US!" the man with the Penguin hat shrieked.

"RUN! OR ELSE HE WILL PUNCH US INTO THE FLOOR LIKE CAPTAIN!" the man in the green hat yelled.

"Woah. Please calm down", Bruce said, "Look, I'm not going to do anything." The two men stared at him while hugging each other. "I'm... I'm sorry if the big guy scared you", the scientist added. He looked around. "I'm not the angry rage monster at the moment, might telling me were I am? This is not Washington D.C."

"Tirotuga Island, Bruce-ya", another voice said. Bruce's eyebrows went up. He knew that voice! He was one of those crazy pirates who appeared about three months before in Manhattan!

He whipped around to search for the doctor and found him with his hands crossed over his chest lying on his back in a suspiciously man-shaped crater.

The scientist winced slightly and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well... I'm sorry for this, Doctor Trafalgar..."

Law waved him off. "Ah, it wasn't you and it's not that bad", he explained offhandedly, "I mean, yeah, everything hurts and I can't feel my legs, but I can move my fingers again, see?" To emphasise his point, he wriggled with his fingers a little.

"How many painkillers did you have?"

"Clearly not enough."

"Oi Captain", an insanely _huge _man asked while pointing at Bruce, "What should we do now with that guy?"

"Let him be. When you try to attack him, he will turn back into Hulk", the doctor replied. "And just let me lying here till I can move again, will you?"

"Well, I'll stay then, too", Bruce decided, "I don't want to be the one to blame when you get whisked away by the Marine or other Pirates."

"Demigod, forgot already?" Law joked, "I can deal with some idiots trying to abduct me. You on the other hand, please go and find some clothes. As fascinating as it is to see your muscle mass increase and decrease drastically, I'm not really a fan of naked dudes running around near me."

Bruce chuckled. "So you'd rather have naked girls around?"

"I don't care if the person is male or female. I just don't like people showing off too much skin around me without it being either really warm, humid or I requested to take them off. At least-" he shifted slightly and shoved his hands under his head, ignoring the hollow crunching sounds his bones made, "I don't go 'round and knock up rocks like dad did once."

Bruce frowned deeply. Part of him wanted to know if Law was speaking the truth or if that were the painkillers speaking, but another part of him just didn't wanted to know how exactly that was supposed to work.

So he just decided to not ask- for the sake of his own sanity. Instead, he just went over to the _talking Polar Bear_ to ask him for something to wear.

-OoOoO-

"Soooo... Do you guys have a high-voltage current connection on board? I kind of have to power up my suit again", Tony drawled out while marching around his suit.

The pirates stared at him blankly.

The billionaire frowned deeply. "Okay... a normal current connection would be helpful too..."

The pirates looked at each other.

"...A water wheel maybe?"

"...Just who the Hell are you?"

It was Killer (Tony definitely remembered _that _name) who broke the silence first. Tony's shit-eating grin hadn't fazed at all when he turned to the long-haired masked man. "I'm hurt!" he exclaimed, "We haven't seen each other for three months and you already forgot me?" He smiled a bit wider, "Normally it is me who forgets other people, not the other way 'round."

"Tony Stark, wasn't it?" The red-haired Pirate captain growled annoyed, "I ask only once more: What the Hell are you doing on my Ship?!"

"Walking around, trying to repair my suit", the billionaire answered, "As to why I am on your ship: This is quite a funny story."

Kid scowled deeper, leaning a bit forwards to intimidate the genius. "Then cough it up. I'm in the mood for a story."

"Well, my buddies and me- the Avengers, World's mightiest Superheroes and stuff- we were just kicking ass, then suddenly a bank of fog appears and before you know, I'm separated from my team and falling towards the sea, where a huge Poodle/vulture/snake is just waiting to eat me, I manage to blast my way out of its mouth and end up here, being pretty much screwed without my suit if you ask me."

Kid crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Wellllllll. Trying to repair my suit of course. The boosters and weapon systems aren't working. The navigational systems are out of the question as well, I need a new paint job and some energy would be nice too. But..." Tony looked around with a face that said 'I can't believe this kind of world I'm in' "Since you guys have no energy source for me to hook my suit up on, I have to build one." The genius turned to the red haired pirate captain. "Hey Big guy, you got some stuff for me to tinker with?"

"Why shouldn't we just drop you off next island or keelhaul you right now?!" Kid snarled, his patience having worn thin already.

"Because I am a genius", Tony replied with a cheesy grin. "A sexy genius. And I have an Ironman suit."

The pirates looked at each other and Kid was only inches from ripping Tony limb to limb when the billionaire suddenly added: "But fun aside. I can help you. I used to be a weapon smith, you know?" He went to his suit and removed one glove, tinkering with a few wires. "This suit is the strongest weapon that exists back on Earth. And you, big guy", he looked at Kid. "You look like you could need my intellect. The arm you're having?" Kid scowled and glared at the guy who had removed the glove and wired it to the blue glowing devise in his chest while continuing to talk: "I could remove up to 20% of that contraption's weight while increasing its durability and overall strength. And also..." He walked over to the rail and aimed the palm of the glove at a nearby rock that jutted from the water. The billionaire steadied himself and shot a beam of pure energy at the target, instantly destroying it. "If you let me stay on your ship till I get my team back, I might even install the Repulsor into your arm."

Kid stared for a moment at the utter destruction the billionaire caused, then to the man himself. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Deal"

-OoOoO-

Clint was never someone who spilled the beans about SHIELD. He never did, not even under torture, and he certainly didn't do it now. He just told the two in front of him that SHIELD was a secret organization that assembled the Avengers, a team he was a member of. Sabo and that Koala woman decided not to dig any deeper and Clint was grateful for that.

The two waited for the archer to become better after his involuntary trip to another world, then they suggested he should grab a bite to eat. Clint actually felt hungry and after picking up his stuff again, he followed the two to the galley. He quickly noticed he was being followed by several people, though.

"Mind telling me what these guys are supposed to be?"

Sabo shrugged. "You know, these guys don't like seeing strangers running around our ship. The World Government seeks to destroy us and this means they tend to get a bit jumpy when they see somebody new."

Clint arched his eyebrows. "The World Government? What are you guys doing that they hate you so much?"

"We are revolutionaries." Okay. _That _voice definitely made Hawkeye shudder. Not even Fury managed to get his voice that dark and grating. It made the archer stiffen and cold sweat appeared on his forehead as he slowly turned around, facing another man. That guy was tall, tanned, with long black hair and a red tattoo on the left side of his face. He seemed to lack eyebrows and had very dark eyes. His strong chin was covered in stubble.

"Oh. Dragon-san!" Koala called out in surprise, "I thought you had some things to discuss with Emporio Ivankov?"

"Already did that", the man replied, grinning at the young woman, "This is the guy you fished out of the water, huh?" He eyed the archer. "What's your name?"

Clint snapped out of his stupor. "Clint Barton, called Hawkeye, sir", he explained, "I'm one of the Avengers and member of SHIELD."

"Avengers, SHIELD? Those are not Governmental institutions. Actually, I never heard of these at all", Dragon noted, "And I have never seen equipment such as yours. You are not from this world, are you?"

Koala and Sabo both stared and Clint stiffened notably. "How do you know that?"

The Revolutionary smirked. "So I stand correct. Hah, Miss Robin will be impressed when she finds out that the story she found on that Poneglyph was true all together." He smirked wider when he saw the faces of his two subordinates. "Miss Robin is a survivor of Ohara. She was able to read the Poneglyph on Isla Mutatio. It told the story of a man who travelled through many worlds by passing through fog."

"Robin? As in Nico Robin?" Clint piped up. "But this story is true. I'm from a planet called Earth. We don't have Devil Fruit Abilities there." He turned to Dragon. "Listen, I need to find my Team Members and/or that Strawhat Pirate Luffy. Together we can find a way off this world."

The Revolutionary eyed the archer for a moment before his grin widened even more. "I can help you find Strawhat. But first you have to prove yourself."

"What do you want?"

"The Government is corrupt. To get more leverage over them, I need some important documents. And you will help me acquire them."

Clint grinned. "Only stealing some documents? You weren't in Budapest. Something like getting some documents is easy compared to that."

-OoOoO-

Natasha was following the Magician in silence. Her trained senses picked up every light twitch of the man's muscles, every flicker in the distance, every hushed noise from the background. She had to admit that it might have been a really stupid decision to follow a pirate captain to his ship. His bounty was 320 million, and there must have been a damn good reason for such a high amount of money. But Natasha knew nothing about this man. She didn't know where his loyalties were, what his preferences were and what he was planning to do to her once she was in his reach. On the inside, a thousand questions shot through her head, but there was nothing showing on the outside.

"You're nervous", the man suddenly stated. Natasha managed to_ not_ whip her head up to stare at him.

"You are a _Pirate Captain_, after all", the spy replied calmly, despite her brain working frantically "And your bounty surpasses the highest bounties in my world. I am still unsure whether I should trust you at all."

"Trusting the likes of me is a fatal mistake, which is true", Hawkins answered, "Yet you do not sink those blades you have hidden on your person into my flesh. You do not shoot your guns at me or attack me with your powerful combat abilities. Why?"

"Because I am not stupid", Natasha explained, "I know nothing of this world and I don't know who I can trust and whom not. You seem to know at least where the people are I am looking for. And that is more than I have."

"A wise opinion. But keep your mistrust, Miss Romanov. We are pirates, after all. Mistrust keeps us alive."

"Then I will have no problem adjusting to this. I lived my whole life like this."

Hawkins hummed in understanding and both didn't exchange any more words until they reached the harbour. There, the Black Widow stood in surprise in front of Hawkins' ship. Or better, the crew of the ship.

"Is... is that a humanoid black _cat_?!" the Russian spy eventually asked. Hawkins nodded without batting an eyelid. Natasha stared at him, then at the cat. And the rest of the crew.

It seemed that they consisted of every stereotypical black sorcerer alive. There was the aforementioned black cat, a guy who looked like he was wearing a Tiki Mask (or maybe his face was a Tiki Mask, Natasha couldn't really say), there were different Voodoo-looking guys, a few black-robed figures, a few women with pointed hats and crows and some more Goth-stereotypes.

"Uhm... I take a wild guess and say your crew's topic is black magic, correct?"

"Indeed, Miss Romanov." Hawkins went up to his crew and cleared his throat. Immediately, he had all eyes on him. "Gentlemen and ladies", he began, "This woman who is with me is Miss Natasha Romanov. She is an assassin and called 'The Black Widow'. It appears that she is an ally to the Strawhat, Monkey D. Luffy, and I wish you to treat her as such."

The crew stared at the woman. "Uh... Captain..." one of them eventually said, "That would mean that she is the enemy, correct?"

"But no enemy of ours. She may be allied to the Strawhat, but is not an obstacle to our goal. As such, she is allowed to stay onboard. But I am going to have her teach you how to fight. Your skills are... lacking."

The Black Widow smirked slightly. "I knew there was something off when you allowed me to cruise with you."

"I am only concerned for my crew's overall health", the Magician answered.

"Deal then. But I guess I do have to break a few fingers after all."

-OoOoO-

Steve wasn't so sure about the group of Marines he was in. They were really nice to him, thinking he might have been a castaway. But they made their funs about pirates. They scared the pirates they caught, they laughed about their misery and told them about a place called 'Impel Down'.

But there was the one moment where he began to doubt his own choice about going with the G-5. And that was when Steve witnessed them about to burn a trapped pirate alive.  
Without thinking, he threw his shield right between the men and the pirate, stopping their advance at once as the Vibranium construct dug into the mast of the war ship.

"Enough", the Captain said in a stern voice. He didn't rise the volume at all, he just walked over to the G-5 soldiers, fixed them with his blue eyes and effortlessly removed his shield from where it had buried itself several inches into the wood.

"Why..." one of the Marines eventually asked when Steve stood between them and the pirate, "Why are you helping the filthy pirate?"

"No matter what he did", the Captain replied, "Nobody deserves a treatment like that." He narrowed his eyes only by the fraction of an inch. "You guys stand for Justice, do you? Well, where I am from, this sort of treatment is not justice. Not by any long shot. I don't know what your superiors were thinking, but as long I am on this ship, prisoners will be treated like _humans_, understood?"

"But- they do the same to us!" another Marine shouted, "They do the same to innocent civilians!"

The Captain didn't falter for a moment. "I have seen men like them. I have seen many men like them. And no matter what people thought they deserved, I would never treat them like I _think _they would treat me. You have to treat everybody with respect. _Do not_ lower yourselves to their level. You are better than them. You _have _to be better than them. You job is to protect the innocent, not punish the criminals."

Steve wasn't really sure what he expected the men to react like, but he certainly did not expect _that_.  
Several dozen hard-boiled muscular and over-two-hundred-pound-men suddenly started getting glassy eyes and running noses and before he knew, all of them were suddenly crying wrecks at his feet with tears and snot just being _everywhere_.

The Soldier out of Time started feeling uncomfortable _really quick_. "Uhm... Guys? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Nobody ever said something like that to us!" one of the men wailed, "Nobody ever put so much trust into us misfits! I thank you with all of my heart!"

"We too", the others sobbed.

"Good job there, Captain", Smoker's gruff voice suddenly spoke up next to Steve. The Soldier mentally praised himself for _not _jumping several feet into the air when Smoker continued. "You just made my men crying weaklings. That must be some sort of record for a guy we know only for some time."

"Sorry about that, Sir, but I didn't expect them to break down _at all_."

Smoker moved the cigars between his lips from the left side to the right before replying. "Maybe it's better for them to do that now than later in battle."

The two men fell silent and watched some Marines untie the Pirate and bring him back to the cell to his men. Only after a while Smoker spoke up again. "You are more than a little fond of pirates. Why?"

Steve sighed out. "Do you want to whole truth, Sir?"

"If it doesn't bother you too much."

"Well, you see, three months ago there was this pirate ship. The pirates on board never attempted to kill or rob the people of my country. On the contrary, they helped us. They fought our enemies because they claimed us to be their friends. They helped fighting our battles just like that."

Smoker arched an eyebrow. "Were these pirates by any chance the Strawhat gang?"

Steve must have had a very comically face because Smoker grunted in defeat. "Again those guys, huh? They have done an awful lot for people they didn't even know."

"They helped us!" one of the G-5 shouted, "They fought that evil Scientist Caesar Clown, they helped us rescue our people, they fought that impostor Vergo. And still they're pirates, we have to hate them, but we can't!" They broke out crying again. Steve and Smoker looked at each other, shrugged and went to the bow to look at the sea.

Hours later Tashigi approached them. "Sir? Might I ask some questions?"

"Ask away, Tashigi."

"Down in the brig our men are serving the prisoners actual food with fruits and small chunks of meat. And up here our men are bawling their eyes out. Half of the deck has been already covered in tears and snot. What has happened?"

-OoOoO-

Sanji went almost insane with guilt as soon he noticed that his beloved Nami-swan was missing from the group. He was short before dashing away to find the Navigator, when the missing woman casually walked around a corner.

"NAMI-SWAN!" the cook shouted, crossing the distance between them within moments, "I AM SO SORRY I COULD NOT PROTECT YOU! THOSE FILTHY MARINES MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO FIND YOU-Huh?"

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as soon he saw the man walking besides Nami. He was tall and well-muscled, had long blonde hair, serious blue eyes, a silver and blue armour and a red cape on his shoulders. A massive hammer was securely clutched in his hand.

"Oi... Aren't you...?"

"THOR!" Luffy hollered. In an instant, he catapulted himself at the Aesir's chest, colliding hard with him but didn't succeed in toppling him over.

Thor blinked in bewilderment for a few seconds before drawing Luffy into a bone-crushing hug. It didn't harm the pirate at all, since his bones were made of rubber. He was just laughing happily. "My Friends! I'm overjoyed to see you again!" the Thunder god boomed.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp asked, "Weren't you on eh...Midgard, or something?"

"I truly was there, but the same foul magic that brought you to Midgard three months ago now threw me to your realm."

"So... in other words you're stuck here?"

"Unless Heimdall manages to catch a glimpse of me, I'm afraid I am", Thor explained. "But what pains me is that I do not know about the fate of my friends for they have been swallowed by the obnoxious fog as well."

"It's most likely they ended up here too", Robin assumed, "Which means we just have to find them so we can work on getting you back _together_."

Luffy beamed happily. "This is gonna be great Thor! You will be my Nakama until we find yours!"

The Thunder God blinked again before beaming similar to Luffy. "Then I shall be honoured fighting alongside you, my friends!" He turned to Sanji. "Black-Legged Brother! You shall prepare us a feast!"

"...Excuse me?!"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi. What he said Sanji! Let's have a Party!"


	4. Thundergod, Ironman and Crazy Pirates

**Author: Most likely the last chapter I'll upload until Middle May. Who knows? Maybe I am going to have some internet, but I wouldn't count on that. Be assured that I will continue writing, because I will have my laptop with me.  
As a side note: Is it 'Ironman' or 'Iron Man'? I don't know.  
**

* * *

Thundergod, Ironman and crazy Pirates

The Thousand Sunny was sailing across the surface of the sea. The water was blue, just like the sky. There were a few fluffy clouds high above them and some seagulls flew past.

A giant Seaking erupted from the waves and roared at the little pirate ship. Seconds later something tiny, almost insignificant, shot from the little wooden construct and crushed right into the Seaking's open jaws. Lightning raced across the monster as the tiny something burst through the backside of the creature's skull to fly a loop and return to the ship. In the very second the tiny something was grasped in a strong hand, the giant Sea monster collapsed back into the water.

"The feast is served", the blonde thunder god announced as he lowered Mjöllnir.

"Good work, Thunderhead", Sanji stated, "Now go and fish it out of the water. Oi, shitty Marimo, help him."

"Yosh! Seaking Meat today!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he looked at the giant carcass with shining eyes.

"Super work!" Franky grinned, "And super fast too! Where did you learn that?"

"During my fights for Asgard I became well-versed in slaying every enemy, no matter how large they are", Thor explained.

"And what about tiny foes? Like Dwarves?" Usopp wondered. Thor threw him a look.

"Enemies like those do not deserve to be slain", he explained, "There is no honour is fighting enemies who are smaller than me and there is no honour in fighting women, children or old ones either."

"I don't like fighting them either", Luffy replied, "But I would if they make me really angry."

"What would make you angry, friend Strawhat?"

"Attacking my Nakama!" Luffy answered without taking a second to think. "And people who treat their own Nakama bad! And people who teat other people's dreams bad!"

"You are indeed an honourable man, friend Strawhat", Thor replied heartily, slapping the young boy hard on the back. Luffy face planted into the grass of the deck. There was an awkward silence until the Captain freed his face from the grass and started laughing.

"You're alright, Thor! You're our Nakama now, and nothing will change that!"

"Indeed my friend! We shall feast!"

"You still need to get the Seaking to the ship for a feast", Sanji interrupted, "I mean I'm not going to swim over there, cut out the best pieces and swim back. That would foul the taste of the meat _and _my good mood. So get it over here."

"Right" Luffy scratched his head and was about to stretch his arm and snatch the carcass when Thor stopped him. "Let me do this task, my friend. I have slain the beast so it is my challenge to get it close. Friend Blackleg is right, the meat would be fouled if he had to pull it through the waters."

He leapt off the ship and used his hammer to fly over to the giant carcass. Then, with only one hand, he heaved the entire beast out of the water and carried it over to the Sunny, seemingly without any effort. Everybody on board of the pirate ship dropped their jaws and stared at the scene in front of them.

The thunder god stopped once he got close enough and frowned deeply at the pirates. Even the otherwise stoic Robin was showing a shocked face, even if not as extreme as the others.

"Is there something wrong, my friends?" the God asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"How-how do you do that?" Nami stammered.

"Do what, my fair lady?"

"Carry an entire _Seaking _in one hand! How?! Even giants are exhausted when doing that!"

Thor blinked in understanding. "How forgetful of me", he apologized and slowly lowered the dead monster into the water, "I forgot that you mortals are not as strong as we Aesir."

Luffy stared for a moment at the Seaking, then to Thor. His eyes started to sparkle. "Are all of your friends that strong, Thor? I would love to meet them!"

"All of my kin are stronger than most mortals", the Thunderer explained proudly, "And I am indeed the strongest of them. There are only the Midgard Serpent which I can not heave out of the sea and the Giant Wolf Fenris which is powerful enough to break fetters that even I can not break."

"I hope you can show me a trick or two", Zoro finally admitted, "Because I want to be the strongest Swordsman on the Grandline."

"We can do that later", Sanji eventually said, "Let me just prepare the meat."

"Yosh! Sanji's Seaking is the best food!" Chopper cheered.

"I want half of it!" Luffy hollered, "And Thor can have the other half!"

"Oi Cap'n, you have to leave something over for us", Franky reminded the Rubber boy.

"Shishishi! Okay, then Thor gets half of the half and you the other half!"

"Insatiable Glutton", Usopp murmured. Luffy only laughed at this. All of the pirates were quickly back in high spirits, Thor's little feat of strength quickly forgotten.

-OoOoO-

"So, what do you need?"

Tony turned slightly to watch the massive redhead who showed him the bowels of his ship. "The boiler is over there, the workplace right next to it."

"Boiler? On a pirate ship? How come?"

"Tch. Do you seriously think we waste money on buying water when we fucking float on this shit? We get the sea water into our ship and just remove all the salt. We can make more profit that way and have an unlimited source of fresh water."

"That's actually really clever", Tony admitted, "Okay, Big guy, and who's your mechanic? I would love to meet that person face to face."

"You're standing in front of him", Kid answered grinning, "I did most of the metal work around here."

"You?!" Tony was taken back for a moment. It was almost a ridiculous fantastic idea that a man like Eustass friggin' Kid was able to construct something as complex as a boiler. Coming to think of it... the entire ship was coated with metal and the redhead had been able to correctly identify the material of Tony's suit.

"You build all this?" the billionaire asked again, "You?"

"Hah! I knew you would react like that", Kid grinned darkly, "But it's true. I might look a bit wild, but I know my shit when it comes to metal and magnets."

"If I might add, sir", JARVIS suddenly piped up. Tony jerked around, having almost forgotten that the AI was following them with the damaged suit. "You don't look like a genius yourself. You look more like a 'Drunken AC/DC Fanboy, if I might quote Miss Potts."

"Hey! I _am_ a drunken AC/DC fanboy!" Tony snapped back. "And a genius too!"

"Aceedeecee?" Kid asked, "What's that?"

The billionaire arched an eyebrow before starting to beam. "Oh, you're gonna _love_ it, Big Guy!"

-o-

Killer was on watch duty when suddenly 'Highway to Hell' blared right through the ship. Within seconds he was on his feet and darted towards the source of the noise and found it in the boiler room. Kid stood with wide eyes and a battle ready pose several feet away from Tony Stark who leaned grinning on his now empty suit of armour that was blaring the music.

"What is going on here?!" the Massacre Soldier yelled.

"Nothing much", Tony grinned at him, "Just showing your captain the fine art of some Hard Rock."

"And I love it", Kid replied with a malicious grin, "What about you, Killer?"

"Same here", the Massacre Man admitted.

"And us", the remaining crew hollered.

Pause

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU IDIOTS!"


	5. Assassins and Outlaws

**Author: Hey, guess who's back from their vacation? I had loads of fun and I hope you guys will have fun reading my story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Assassins and Outlaws

_Twang_

_Tchkt_

_Twang_

_Tchkt_

_Twang_

_Tchkt_

Dragon frowned when he heard these noises becoming louder as he drew closer to the courtyard of their hideout.

"Whooho! Iva! Throw something different!"

"Vith pleasure, vy darling!"

"Throw that bread roll!"

"You know..."

_Twang_

_Tchkt_

"...I still find it creepy when you grow your arm like that."

"Only some growth hormones, vy darling."

"Yeah, I've seen people like that on my world."

Dragon emerged through the door, staring at the scene in front of him. Sabo and Koala stood in front of a pile of random objects, Ivankov stood with one through growth hormones enlarged right arm next to them and Clint stood with his bow several yards away in the middle of the area.

"Oh, hello Dragon-sama!" Sabo greeted him somewhat nervous. "Nice day, isn't it?"

The revolutionary didn't bother with a reply as his gaze swept over the courtyard until it stopped at a large wooden wall. Several objects were pinned there with arrows.

"Hm. I take a wild guess and say you were interested in Mister Barton's abilities as archer by throwing increasingly smaller objects into the air and seeing whether he still hits them?"

"Correct, sir", Koala answered, "So far, he hit everything from the size of a bread roll to a life boat without any troubles and against the sun."

"Life boat?"

"Don't ask."

Dragon turned to Clint. "I see, you are training. Good."

"I would never neglect my training", Hawkeye replied, "Sabo and Koala also showed me the air ducts so I'm going to get into them next for stealth training."

"I like ambitious men", the revolutionary grinned. He turned to Sabo. "Throw an olive next. Let's see whether Mister Barton can hit it through the pit."

-oOo-

"This is... certainly a clever idea to get into an enemy fortress unseen..." Sabo claimed as he crawled through the air ducts just behind Clint. Koala was following them.

"You should've seen the Hydra base in Kuala Lumpur", Clint grinned in the front "Nate and me spent three whole days crawling through the air vents. We would have needed two more days if Stark didn't get impatient and send in the big guys."

He faltered for a moment. "Boy. If I had known how quick a Norse Thunder God and an angry green rage monster take apart a Hydra base, I wouldn't have needed to learn how to make coffee inside an enemies' air duct."

"You have to show us that one day", Koala suggested.

"I will", Clint replied, "But you have to show me those awesome dragon moves. And these Fish karate moves."

"Deal"

"Good. Now shush. Target acquired."

The three fell silent as they carefully sneaked towards the grate. They watched the scenery beneath them for a moment until the coast was clear. Like shadows, all three crawled out of the air duct and entered the room beneath them. Clint stood guard while Koala and Sabo got why they came there. Seconds before the first person entered the room, the three retreated into the air ducts once more.

When Ivankov stepped through the door, he realized one thing: The pie his crew made for him was gone.

-OoOoO-

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid raided Shipwreck Island. Devastated three Marine Battle Ships and one Naval Base."

"Uh huh."

"GAGHH!"

Natasha spun to the side, letting go of a mangled pirate, kicking another pirate right into the side of the skull. The man went down.

Hawkins turned the page of the Newspaper.

"'Red Flag' X Drake faced and easily defeated rebel leader Gaburu."

"Nice"

"AGAHHG!"

The Black Widow somersaulted away from an advancing Magician Pirate, grabbing another one by the shoulders while doing so. For a moment she stood in a perfect handstand just above the man's head before she twisted her body to the back of the unfortunate pirate. In one swift motion she got her feet back to the ground while dragging the pirate's body over her head and throwing him into his Nakama.

"'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law thought to be responsible for the destruction of Tirotuga Island."

"Sounds like he had fun"

"AGAAGAGA"

The assassin whirled around, electrocuting three more pirates with her wrist-mounted Taser.

"World Government prepares Mariejois for the upcoming Reverie"

"Seems to be important"

"URGHH"

Four more men tried to gang up on the Black Widow, but failed spectacularly.

"Monkey D. Luffy acquired a new crew member. According to the witness, it appears to be a large blonde man using a hammer as weapon and who was able to throw lightning bolts."

"What?!"

_CRACK_

"AGRGGHHHHHH!"

Hawkins lowered the Newspaper and frowned at the crowd. Most of his men were down, wheezing and wailing pathetically. Natasha Romanoff had her knee buried into the spine of the Magician's pirates' first mate. The red haired woman stared at the Voodoo man in utter disbelief while failing to realize that she just dislocated her victim's shoulder.

"You just dislocated my first mate's right arm", Hawkins stated calmly, "I have to ask you once more to refrain from causing any more bodily harm to my men."

Natasha blinked before resetting the man's shoulder, ignoring his pained cry. "Sorry about that, Captain Hawkins, it's just... did you just say the blonde guy was able to throw _lightning_?"

"I did", the Magician replied, "I assume it is the work of a Devil Fruit."

"Oh no, it isn't", the Black Widow answered as she waved the men off. The training was over for today. While the crew more or less crawled back to their quarters, the assassin walked up to the captain. "Big guy with blonde hair wielding a hammer and shooting lightning? This sounds like Thor."

"One of your acquaintances, I assume?"

"He is"

Hawkins watched the Widow's face scrunch together in concentration. He sighed and got up, walking over to the navigation bridge. Natasha followed him without a question.

"The island Monkey D. Luffy was on is here", Hawkins explained as he put his finger on a large map. "We are here at the moment" His finger wandered to another position. "I think the Strawhat Pirates are going to this island here" He pointed at another dot. "We can get there before they leave again. Yet there is a slight catch."

"A catch?"

"To get there we would need to cross a part of the Grandline that is known to be extremely difficult. We could sail around it, but it would delay us for several days."

"Time we can't afford unless we can make contact with Thor", Natasha noted. Hawkins nodded.

"I know of only one Navigator capable of crossing this patch of water. Sadly he has been trapped by the Marines. However..." His eyes seemed to glow for a moment. "The base they have imprisoned him on is close to our current position."

Natasha understood. "I am supposed to go in there and bust him out, correct?"

"If that's no trouble for you, Miss Romanov."

"I'm in. Nothing against you or your men, Captain Hawkins, but I would like to see my guys as fast as possible. After all, all of the guys are pretty helpless without me."

Hawkins nodded and turned to his Navigator, giving him new orders.


	6. Law and Disorder

**Author: I just read the latest chapter and I have to say, Oda is my God now.  
**

**This chapter is kind of based on all those female OC-centric fanfics. Kind of. I hope you still enjoy reading. **

* * *

Law and Disorder

Pirate Captain 'Bloodtongue' had had wished that this raid would be more according to plan. He just wanted to take over that lame-ass cruise ship, take everything that's valuable, get the women and all food and be gone again.

That had been the plan.  
The Marine War Ship that suddenly appeared was only the first indicator that something was massively wrong.  
Realizing it was from the G-5 branch was the second.  
Seeing the single man wearing a blue uniform leap right at your ship only to chuck an indestructible shield into your face was the last until you _knew _that things would go awry very, very quick.

'Captain' Steve Rogers simply crossed the distance between the Marine Ship and the Pirate Ship in one single, glorious leap. He took down the captain of the pirates with his shield and he went on with easily taking out the now approaching crew.

With a few punches, he cleared a way to reach his shield. He leapt the last distance, rolled over his shoulder and held his weapon in his hand, seconds before several guns were fired at him. The bullets bounced off the Vibranium, but Steve couldn't help but wonder how exactly they were shooting more than once when having simple flintlock pistols. The moment they stopped shooting, however was when the Captain struck. He charged at the men, thwacking his shield into them and easily overpowering them. Apparently, Tashigi didn't wanted him to hog all the fun, because the next thing Steve knew was that the petite Captain was next to him, slashing her sword at the pirates. The mast toppled over groaning from where the woman cut through it.

"Impressive", the man out of time called over to her, "Good work, Tashigi!"

The woman blushed ashamed. "That's the first time somebody praised my fighting style", she gave back while taking out some more pirates, "But I'm still so horribly weak!"

"Weak?" Steve chuckled and knocked down another guy, "You just cut through solid wood using a katana. You would be one of the stronger guys back where I am from! I could have used people like you back in the 40s. Would have been easier beating Hydra then!"

"Well, thanks for your trust", Tashigi gave back, slicing through some enemy swords, "Though I'm not sure I'm the right for putting trust into."

"You're much too insecure", Steve answered, "But you have your heart in the right place. Reminds me of myself. When I was younger. You just have to get up and keep trying."

"Quit flirting. This is a battle field!" Smoker's gruff voice spoke up. "White Out!"

A massive cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped the ship and the pirates on it.

"Hey?! What's that?"

"Don't know!"

"It's smoke! Is the ship on fire?!"

"GAH! I CAN'T MOVE!"

"ME NEITHER!"

Steve frowned as he realized that the pirates started struggling against the smoke. It was as if they were immobilized by the gas, being downright _trapped_ in it.

"Men! Take them prisoner!" Smoker's voice yelled, even though the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

"On it, Smokey!" the G-5 marines shouted as they leapt on board and quickly proceeded with cuffing the pirates.

With shock Steve suddenly realized that the smoke _was indeed _the Vice-Admiral, because the thick white clouds began flowing towards one point and turning denser, until the man stepped through the haze. Parts of his body were still made of pure smoke, though.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Smoker asked upon seeing Steve's face, "Never seen a Devil Fruit?"

"Not this type of fruit", the soldier replied truthfully, "I have seen men able to catch fire, but never a man able to _become _smoke."

"It's a Logia", Tashigi explained, "It's easily the most powerful type of Devil Fruit, because they tend to have few to no weaknesses."

"I will keep that in mind", Steve muttered.

-OoOoO-

"A submarine..." Bruce murmured disbelievingly as he and the five Heart Pirates stood in front of their ship. "You really think that putting me into a pressurized steel tube is an intelligent idea?"

"I hope you can behave yourself, Bruce-ya", the Surgeon answered, "Because if you don't, I _will _end you."

The physicist shuddered slightly because the man went on to say his threat with such calm and collected voice.

"Memorized it, Doctor", the brunette man said. He tried to push his glasses up on the back of his nose, but remembered that he had left his stuff on the Quinjet.

"Damn, I gotta get new glasses", he mumbled.

"I think I could help you with that", Law stated, his previous threat already forgotten, "I'll just introduce you to the crew and get you a cabin, then I'll take you to the infirmary and get you a new pair of glasses."

The Heart Pirates were already on deck of the yellow Submarine and they turned to face the six newcomers. Not few were frowning deeply upon seeing their four crewmembers walking several feet away from a small dark-haired man wearing a boiler suit which was too large for him (Penguin wasn't wearing his at all, they realized. The man just moved along only in his underwear), while their captain looked pretty much beat-up and was walking with a noticeable limp.

"Attention", Law stated calmly. In an instant, his crew stood straight and waited for their captain's orders. Bruce counted fifteen men; Bepo, Jean Bart, Shachi and Penguin included; and five women.

"This man is Doctor Bruce Banner, an acquaintance of mine", the Surgeon continued. "I think you may hear stories about an angry green rage monster and yes- these stories are true. Doctor Banner is not to be agitated, unless you wish to sink the ship and your sorry asses alongside with it." He explained the last thing with a slight wince, reminding himself that his bones and flesh still weren't mended completely.

"I will only say this once: Doctor Bruce Banner is my personal _Guest_ and I want him to be treated as such. He will stay onboard until we manage to locate his missing team members."

The crew looked at each other, but they wouldn't question their captain's orders. Law nodded to Bruce and then made his way to the deck of his ship. Bruce followed the captain.

"You there", the surgeon began, getting the attention of three of the women, "You three please clean out my cabin and take my belongings to the infirmary. I intend to let Doctor Bruce have that place for sleeping."

The three women looked at each other questioningly, but complied anyways. As they walked off, Law went into his ship to give Bruce a quick tour.

"You're giving me your cabin?" the doctor wondered, "Why?"

"For starters, I don't spend so much time in there at all", was the answer, "And second: you would have to sleep with some of my crew members in their two-man cabins otherwise. And I'm sure that won't be very helpful for your mental state."

"Heh, I guess that's one way to express this."

Bruce followed Law through the inside of the ship. The upper level was mainly the control room, the infirmary, the operation theatre and Law's office. The middle levels were communal bath rooms, galley and of course, cabins. The lowest level was the engine room, torpedo turrets and storage areas.

Law stopped in front of a door and opened it. "This is your place for the time being", he explained. Bruce took in the surroundings.  
It was a simple place. There was a desk, a chair, a book shelf and a bed. All of them were bolted down. A door was at the left side which led to a personal bath room.

"I guess there is no problem staying here", the doctor stated, "Thanks for letting me stay even after the... you know, the smashing."

"I should have been more careful", Law explained, "Maybe cut off Hulk's limbs or something."

"You are kind of scary."

"Thanks"

Bruce frowned for a moment as he watched the three female crew members remove some of Law's stuff and walking away.

"So, any Mrs. Trafalgar around here?" he asked just to ease the atmosphere.

"If you ask whether I bed any of these women, then the answer is no", the Surgeon stated bluntly, "My interest in any other person goes exactly so far as I need to figure out their medical history and whether they are a worthy addition to the crew or not. So far, I don't care what my crew does with who as long it doesn't jeopardize their jobs and their loyalty towards me."

He chuckled slightly. "Besides, I strongly dislike children. My nephews keep chewing up everything they get between their teeth."

"And I guess your genetic make up doesn't really agree with a family, doesn't it? I mean with a horse and a wolf as brothers and a half-dead girl as sister, who knows what your children would look like?" Bruce asked slightly smirking.

"That too." Law pushed off from the wall and went away. "Settle in, then come to the infirmary to get a new pair of glasses. See you around."

Bruce sighed and went into the cabin. This trip was going to be a really weird one.


End file.
